


The Chauffeur

by Xenobia



Series: The "Alliance" universe [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of Reno's wild night with Cloud Strife, Rufus becomes determined to draw him into his "circle", both to increase his power and to prevent Reno from having a conflict of interest.  His scheme doesn't turn out quite as he planned, and he learns that Cloud has a devious streak of his own.  Takes place after "Sleeping Son" in the "Alliance" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chauffeur

“The Chauffeur”

~*Part 4 of the "Alliance" series*~

 

*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all characters therein belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.* 

********************************************

 

 

Reno knew that he’d eventually pay the price for fucking an “outsider” without Rufus’ permission.  While the boss had no problem with his liaisons with his fellow Turks, he was strangely jealous when it came to new conquests and it was customary for Reno to get permission first.  Rufus found out—like he always managed to—about Reno’s unscheduled extracurricular activities and he had a chat with him to let him know he was aware of his night with Strife.  He didn’t punish him right away on the account of Reno losing his mother.  Rufus was a relentless man but he wasn’t entirely without compassion, so he gave the redhead a proper grieving period.

 

Reno almost would have preferred to get the punishment out of the way immediately, because the anticipation each day was almost as bad as the penalty of keeping things from his lover.  A month after his mother’s death, Rufus called him up and told him to come to his office in the new headquarter building in Junon.  Reno’s unwavering loyalty to his boss prevented him from refusing.  He drove to headquarters, locked up his car in the parking garage and took the elevator up to the top floor.  

 

Rufus was waiting expectantly behind his expensive office desk when Reno stepped through the door.  “How are you coping, Reno?  Has enough time passed for you to resume your usual duties to me?”

 

Reno thought about lying to delay the inevitable disciplinary measures, but he knew the boss would see right through it.  “Yes, sir.  I’m ready for action, yo.” 

 

Rufus gave the Turk one of his sexy, wicked grins and ordered him to take his pants off.  Reno ended up bent over the president’s lap with his bare ass sticking up, a plug nestled between his cheeks and a cock ring snugly hugging his sex.  Rufus spanked him with powerful, precise strikes until the redhead was squirming and begging.  The punishment didn’t last as long as Reno expected, but Rufus wasn’t finished with him.  The blonde man worked the plug out of Reno’s ass and pulled out a drawer. 

 

“I’ve decided we need a special pager for a while,” the blonde company owner said as he rubbed Reno’s reddened ass cheeks.

 

~Uh, oh.  Sounds like he’s gonna be extra creative this time.  Shit, this is all your fault, Cloud.  Why’d you have to be so damned sexy?~

The redhead grunted sharply as something smooth and rounded was inserted deep into his rectum.  He felt a wire dangling out and he turned his head and watched Rufus tape the wire firmly to his butt cheek, hip and thigh.  Some sort of small, rectangular receiver was at the end of the wire, attached to an elastic, Velcro band.  Rufus strapped the device to Reno’s right thigh and rubbed his smarting bottom again.

 

“Now, this is to stay inside until I give you permission to remove it,” Rufus purred.  “You can take it out if you need to use the bathroom or shower but you’re to put it back in immediately afterwards, understood?”

 

Reno groaned softly and nodded.  Rufus smiled again and continued; “When I want you to come to my office, I’ll give you a ‘buzz’.”  He chuckled at his own pun.  “The longer I have to wait, the louder I’ll page you.  It would be in your best interest not to be tardy, little fox.”  He gave him one last swat on the ass and helped him up.  Reno held still as his boss took the cock ring off of his aching sex.  He swallowed with hungry anticipation as Rufus considered his erection thoughtfully.

 

“I think we can leave this as it is, to serve as a reminder that I don’t take kindly to you selecting partners without my approval first.”  Rufus’ gray eyes were cold and amused as they looked up at him expectantly.  “Do you have something to say for yourself, Reno?”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.  It was my bad.”  Reno winced as he shifted and felt the silicone-coated bullet inside of him jiggle a little.

 

“Good,” Rufus smiled, this time with a little warmth.  “You can put your pants back on and go, now.  I’ll page you when I decide what you can do to make it up to me.”

 

Knowing that at this point in the meeting it would be wise to obey quickly without saying anything, Reno retrieved his discarded pants and belt from the floor.  He pulled them up hastily and gasped as he started to zip the fly.  The bullet lodged inside of him was vibrating against his prostate.  He looked at Rufus with startled sea-green eyes, wondering if his dismissal had only been a game.

 

Rufus held a remote control in his hand that had several different power settings.  He glanced up at Reno and smirked.  “Just testing.  Would you say its working well, fox?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Reno answered breathlessly, squirming a little as the sensation made his already hard cock dribble precum.  “Sir,” he said in a pleading tone.

 

Rufus waited for a moment, examining him thoughtfully.  “Oh, all right.  I suppose you wouldn’t get much work done if I left it on a low setting.  Just remember; what you’re feeling now is mild compared to the higher settings.”

 

Reno sighed in relief and thanked him breathlessly as he turned the remote off.  He finished fastening his pants and putting his shoes on as quickly as he could without offending the president, then left swiftly to avoid tempting the man into teasing him again.  He got used to the intrusion of the device after a few moments and by the time he was driving away from the building, he hardly noticed it.

 

~But I’ll sure as fuck notice it when he turns it on again.  I wonder what kind of range this thing has?~

He briefly considered taking a little road trip to try and get out of range of the remote, but if he did that Rufus would just call his cell, demand that he come back and probably set the damned vibrator on high and leave it that way for the rest of the day.  He’d just have to take his lumps and hope the boss decided how he wanted him to redeem himself quickly.

 

~**********************************~

 

He should have known he wasn’t going to get off easy.  Rufus paged him several times during the day and instead of announcing that he had made up his mind and ending the torment, he sent Reno on mundane tasks.  At one point he got paged when he was all the way across town and by the time he made it into the office, the vibrator was going at top speed and he was on the verge of climaxing in his pants.  The boss was casual, though the spark of lust and amusement in his eyes said that he was fully aware of what he was doing to Reno.  He was ruthless and without pity, and Reno ended up jacking off in the bathroom more than once through the day to ease the constant arousal he felt.

 

When night began to fall, Reno was again paged, but thankfully he was just across the street at the bar when it happened so he didn’t have to worry about driving a long way.  On his way into the ShinRa building he ran into none other than Cloud Strife.  The blonde fighter had evidently just finished delivering something to the office next store and Reno practically bowled him over before he saw him.

 

“Oh, hey Blondie,” the redhead said breathlessly.  “Busy night?”  He didn’t know why he was stopping to talk with the man that was at least half responsible for what he was going through now.  It was like he couldn’t help himself where Strife was concerned.

 

“Sort of,” Cloud said evasively, his blue eyes scanning Reno with appreciation he couldn’t quite disguise.  “How are things with you?”

 

“They’re good, man.  I’m just going up to see the boss now.”  Reno shifted restlessly and winced as the vibration speed increased.  “Uh, thanks.  You know, for being there.”

 

Cloud’s handsome, fair features relaxed in sympathy.  “It’s okay.  So, that’s the new building where you guys concoct your plots, eh?”

 

Reno shrugged, seeing no harm in admitting it.  It wasn’t like Cloud wouldn’t have eventually figured it out anyway.  “Yeah, that’s the new homestead.  Well, it was good seeing you again, yo.”

 

“Just a minute,” Cloud said, grabbing his arm as he started away.  “You sure you’re okay?  You look a little…anxious.  Don’t tell me that asshole has you running missions so soon.”

 

_~Cripes, Blondie…you and your fucking noble streak!  I don’t need a babysitter!~_

Desperate to get upstairs to Rufus’ office, Reno controlled the urge to snap at the blonde.  “I’m fine.  Look babe, I’ve got to go.  See ya around!”  He pulled away and hurried to the headquarters, breaking into a jog to make up for lost time.

 

Cloud stared after him with a suspicious expression on his face.  He couldn’t put his finger on it but something was definitely off with the Turk.  Cloud sighed and crossed the street to  walk the couple of blocks to the parking garage he’d left his motorcycle in.  It wasn’t his business.  He didn’t think it was right for Rufus to put Reno back to work this soon and he worried that the redhead was more affected by his mother’s death than he tried to let on, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.  What really annoyed Cloud was how much he cared.  He’d definitely gotten a soft spot for Reno since the night they had sex and the night he sat with him at the hospital.  That was a dangerous thing.

 

~*******************************~

 

“I’m here, sir,” Reno panted as he stumbled into the office and closed the door behind him.  Rufus waited for a couple of torturous moments before turning the vibrator off. 

 

“Have a seat,” Rufus insisted, waving his hand at the chair on the opposite side of his desk.  When Reno obeyed, he threaded his fingers together and stared over them at the redhead.  “You know Reno, I’m having trouble thinking of something creative for you to do that would make things up to me.  Maybe you and I should do some brainstorming together.”

 

“Uh, sure.  Brainstorming…that sounds great,” Reno answered breathlessly. 

 

“Do you know what would really help me?” Rufus inquired with a sharp look at him.  When Reno shook his head and swallowed, the president smiled.  “I’d like to hear the details concerning your…encounter…with Strife.  He must have been pretty good for you to keep it from me for so long and make your punishment worse.  Hearing all of the details might just inspire me and we can be done with your punishment.”

 

Reno was a little surprised.  While he had no compunctions about bragging about his exploits, he tended to avoid talking about them with Rufus—because of situations like this.  Now that he thought about it, he needed to learn to keep his trap shut.  It was probably because of his bragging that the boss always found out eventually if he screwed someone without asking him first.  Not that Reno fucked around THAT much but there had been two others before Cloud that had landed him in shit almost as deep as this.

 

_~I’m gonna have to stop being such a sex freak.  I’ve already got Rufus, Rude and Tseng, just about whenever I want them.  You’d think that’d be enough, man.~_

“I’m waiting,” Rufus said in a falsely patient tone.

 

Reno broke into a sweat and spilled the beans, seeing the president’s hand hover over the evil remote.  Rufus listened intently, smiling with intrigue as Reno described every detail right down to framing the handcuffs he’d used on Cloud.

 

“He was damned good,” Reno admitted when he finished, flushing a little.  He’d never even told his boss details about what he did with the other Turks.  Rufus had always seemed too refined for sex gossip, preferring to do it over hearing about it.  It felt weird to the redhead to be having this conversation with the ash-blonde president.

 

“Do you think he’d be as good if he were the one being fucked, Reno?”

 

The redhead stared at his lover, practically seeing the gears turning in his head.  He knew that look and Strife had always intrigued Rufus.  He shrugged and moistened his lips with his tongue.  “Beats me.  The guy’s got a virgin ass so he’d probably need some…breaking…in…”

 

Reno saw the slow, conniving smile curving Rufus’ lips and he knew exactly where this was heading.  The boss had a thing for popping cherries and the prospect of being the first one to have Cloud that way was clearly too tempting to resist.

 

_~Shit!  Me and my big mouth!  Aw man, I’m sorry, Cloud.  You ain’t keeping that cherry for much longer.~_

“I guess you’ve figured out what you want me to get you,” Reno said, trying to disguise the unhappiness in his voice.  Cloud would never go willingly and the bastard had already gotten under Reno’s skin and found a soft spot in his heart.  “You don’t plan on hurting him, right?”  He flushed again when his boss looked at him knowingly.  “The guy’s been a lot of help to us before, is all.”

 

“Why Reno, I’m surprised at you.  Did I hurt you when I took your virginity?”  Rufus’ voice was almost gentle.  Once in a great while, he expressed his affection for his lovers—particularly Reno.

 

Remembering that night from years ago, Reno couldn’t resist a smirk.  “More like feeling so good it hurt, but nah, you didn’t actually ‘hurt’ me.”  It was a consoling to know that while Cloud might be reluctant at first, he was going to be in for a treat.  Rufus was better than anyone on Gaia at making virgins beg like whores for more.

 

Now all that was left was to work out a plan and schedule a day to conduct it.  They’d have to find out what Cloud’s delivery schedule was like but there were ways of doing that easily enough.  He probably wouldn’t go anywhere with Rufus, so Reno would end up having to be the one to lure Strife in.  His eyes went to the chauffeur hat hanging on the rack in the office.  Rufus liked to play games at times and the hat was one of his many accoutrements.  The redhead smiled as a plan formulated that would enable him to get Cloud for his boss without making the blonde fighter too suspicious.

 

“I see you’ve already thought up a scheme,” Rufus said with an intrigued smile.  “Do tell, little fox.”

 

~*************************************~

 

Cloud was surprised and embarrassingly thrilled when his cell rang and he saw Reno’s name on the caller ID.  It was funny how a night of mindblowing sex could change a person’s attitude about someone so quickly.  He doubted the redhead was calling to talk about his feelings but he liked to hear his voice and his creative slang terms.

 

“Hello?”  He was annoyed that his heart was beating faster.

 

“Yo Cloud.  It’s Reno here.  I’ve got a job offer for you.”

 

“Oh, really?”  Cloud smirked.  “Is it a real job offer this time or is that just slang for something else?”

 

The voice on the other end of the line paused and Cloud thought he heard a soft snicker.  “It’s real enough, man.  Actually it’s kind of a favor, to tell you the truth.  I’ve got an assignment as a bodyguard for one of our clients and the other Turks are already going to be on different jobs.  I need a partner to come with, to make sure nothing happens to the guy.  What do you say?”

 

It wasn’t unusual for the Turks to work as security for important business associates, so Cloud didn’t find the request all that strange.  It was odd that Reno would turn to him but it sounded like he just wanted some extra muscle as a precaution.  Deciding to play along with it for now, Cloud asked; “What’s in it for me?”

 

Reno glanced at his boss out the corner of his eye.  Rufus was listening in on the conversation with an earpiece and he raised a brow at Reno, waiting to see what he’d offer.  This was the tricky part.  Reno was originally going to offer Cloud money but he given what sort of services the blonde was actually going to end up rendering, doing so would be a huge insult.  Hoping he wasn’t wrong about Strife’s feelings toward him, he said simply, “Me.”

 

“Think a lot of yourself, don’t you?” Cloud responded, his tone slightly teasing.

 

Rufus grinned with appreciation.  Strife wasn’t bad at playing games and that was a refreshing surprise to him.

 

“When it comes to fucking, you bet I do,” Reno said smoothly, “plus I’m kind of selfish.  I want you again.  Didn’t I make you feel good the last time, baby?”

 

Rufus hardened in his pants and he was sure Strife must have as well.  Reno could play a man’s libido like an instrument, always saying the right thing to make him feel wanted and promise unbelievable pleasure.  He swore he heard Strife swallow and he imagined him adjusting the crotch of his pants.

 

“When do you need me?” Cloud asked, his voice husky with intrigue.

 

“Thursday, around noon,” answered the Turk, knowing that Cloud had no deliveries to make that day.  He’d found out who was scheduled to get a delivery from Strife that day and he’d “arranged” a cancellation and compensated the would-be customer with money for the inconvenience.

 

Cloud paused to review his schedule and when he spoke again, his voice was laced with suspicion and irony.  “You’re in luck.  I’ve had a pending delivery cancelled for that day.  That’s…convenient.”

 

Reno winced and swore silently and Rufus covered his mouth on a chuckle.  Strife was sharper than he acted and if they weren’t careful he’d sniff out the trap and leave them empty-handed.

 

“Tell me about it,” Reno said casually.  “Sorry to hear someone canceled on you man, but what I’m planning to give you for helping me out is gonna make it worth your time.  We cool?”

 

Cloud’s voice sounded more relaxed.  “Yeah, I can drive to Junon early in the morning and meet you somewhere.”

 

Rufus shook his head silently and Reno quickly worked to correct the situation.  “Don’t waste your gas, yo.  I’ll come to Edge and pick you up in the limo.  We’ll have plenty of time to get back and pick him up at the harbor.”

 

“A limo?” Cloud said, “How is it going to make it all the way here with the roads being the way they are?”

 

“It’s a hover car, man,” Reno explained.  “ShinRa’s spared no expense.”

 

“Damn, I guess not,” Cloud answered with surprise in his voice.  “The only vehicles I’ve seen with the hover parts are combat and transport ones.  I don’t even want to know how much it set you guys back to install it in a limousine.”

 

“Wasn’t cheap,” Reno agreed.  Rufus hadn’t had it done on a whim—the company hover limo was made months ago so that VIP personnel could travel long distances in comfort and style.  “So, I guess I’ll see you in a couple of days, Blondie?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be ready.”

 

“Cool.  Hey Cloud…how many times do you think I can make you come in the time it takes to get from Midgar back to here?”  Reno grinned suggestively at his boss, winking at him.

 

“Only one way to find out,” the blonde fighter returned in an oddly tight voice.

 

“I can’t wait,” Reno said sincerely.  “Later, man.”  He hung up and he wasn’t surprised to see Rufus crook his finger commandingly.  “How’d you like that, boss?” Reno said as he obediently straddled the president’s lap and nibbled his ear.

 

“I liked it quite well, thank you,” Rufus answered as he cupped the redhead’s bottom.  “Now, let’s find out how many times you can make ME come before it’s time to leave for the night?”

 

~***********************************~

 

Reno’s leg bobbed restlessly as he sat in the stretch limo and watched the landscape through the window.  They had reached the broken road leading into Midgar and Rufus had cruelly made him keep wearing the vibrating bullet, leaving it on a low setting for the entire ride.  Reno looked through the open privacy divider, where he could see the driver’s dark sunglasses reflected back at him in the rearview mirror.

 

“Sir, can’t I take this thing out yet?” Reno begged.

 

Rufus’ mouth pulled into a smile and the redhead gasped as he reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator speed up.  “You can take it out when you’re ready to give me my show—not a moment before that.  If everything works out in a pleasing way, I won’t make you wear it anymore.”

 

Reno sucked in a sharp breath and tried to be still, knowing that any further protests would just provoke the president to turn the damned device up more.  God, was he ever going to enjoy riding Cloud’s cock again.  He’d probably end up coming as soon as it was inside of him, he was so horny.  Rufus’ turn would come afterwards, if everything went according to plan.

 

“I need directions,” Rufus said as he drove into Edge.

 

Reno somehow managed to concentrate through the pleasure of the stimulation to give his boss instructions to Cloud’s house.  The golden-haired swordsman was already waiting outside the door with his intricate, complex sword strapped to his back.  Reno winced a little.  He’d have to find a way to convince Blondie to stash that thing because if he got as pissed as he thought he would when he realized the deception, it could get very, very ugly.

 

~**********************************~

 

Cloud tried to calm his excitement when the impressive white limousine pulled smoothly up to the curb.  He briefly peered at the driver and noticed that what he could see of his features beneath the hat and behind the glasses were handsome. 

 

_~Leave it to ShinRa to hire the best looking drivers, too.  Everything has to be flashy with those guys.~_

 

He frowned, thinking there was something vaguely familiar about the driver.  He knew it was rude to stare but he was trying to place where he might have seen the man before.  One of the shaded back windows slid down and Reno’s vivid red hair caught the blonde’s attention.

 

“What do ya think of the ride, man?  It’s nice, isn’t it?”

 

Cloud nodded, forgetting all about the driver as his pulse quickened at the sight of the redhead.  The driver got out of the car and offered to stow his weapon in a front compartment for him.  His voice was also familiar but again, not quite familiar enough for Cloud to place.  Cloud hesitated to comply with the offer, thinking he should have his weapon in an easily accessible spot in case anything happened on the way to Junon.

 

“It’s all right, Blondie,” Reno encouraged.  “The roads are clear, yo.  Unclench and enjoy some luxury.”

 

Cloud gazed into the Turk’s sea-green eyes warily.  He had no reason to think Reno would try anything but no matter how much he wanted him, it was hard to trust him.

 

Reno sighed.  “Cloud, you’re hurting my feelings now.  I don’t have any of my weapons on me either.  You can search me…”  He raised his arms and sat back with an inviting, seductive grin.

 

Cloud shrugged.  If it came down to a physical struggle he knew he could beat Reno.  His instincts were still warning him but his sex drive was more demanding at the moment.  He unfastened his scabbard and handed the weapon to the driver slowly, peering at him curiously to try and get a better look at his face.

 

“Thank you, sir,” the driver said, turning away and sliding into the driver’s seat with the sword.  He secured the weapon in the front and got back up to open the door for Cloud.  “Please take a seat, sir.”

 

Reno scooted over and patted the seat beside him invitingly.  Cloud slid in and the driver shut the door behind him and took his place behind the wheel again.  Reno immediately slid his fingers into the blonde’s hair and started kissing him, which was fantastic except for the fact that the privacy divider was down and the driver could see everything if he looked in the rearview mirror.

 

“Wait,” Cloud murmured as he broke the kiss.  “Can we raise that divider first?”  The limo’s engine started and the vehicle smoothly started forward.

 

“Aw, is my baby shy?” Reno purred, dropping his other hand into his lap.  Cloud squirmed and tried to disengage the redhead’s hand from his crotch.  “Shhh,” Reno shushed, nibbling his ear as he rubbed and squeezed the bulge through Cloud’s pants.  Today the blonde was wearing the cargo pants that looked so good on him.  Cloud’s pleasure stole his strength and Reno was easily able to keep massaging him.  The redhead smiled as the bulge got harder and harder.  He shifted and bit back a whimper of need, on the verge of losing complete control because of the constant vibrations against his most sensitive spot.

 

“Reno, I’m serious,” Cloud panted, finally finding the strength to grasp the Turk’s hand and still it.  “Shut the damned screen…I don’t want an audience!”  So far the chauffeur appeared to be focusing his attention on his driving but it was impossible to tell if he was looking at them through the rear-view mirror with those dark glasses masking his eyes.

 

Reno sighed.  “Okay Blondie, settle down.  I’ll raise the divider as long as you promise to fuck me.”

 

Cloud was flushed with embarrassment because Reno spoke loudly enough for the driver to hear his dirty talk.  “I promise,” he whispered, “Just get us some privacy first.”

 

Reno leaned forward, subtly looking at the driver through the rearview mirror as he raised the divider.  He turned back to Cloud with a smile and he scooted closer.  A sharp gasp passed his lips as the vibrator speed was kicked up a notch.  Cloud noticed the gasp and he also noticed the beads of sweat forming on the Turk’s creamy skin.

 

“Are you okay?” Cloud asked, unable to help feeling concerned.

 

Reno climbed onto his lap, straddling him.  “I’m fine…just horny.”  He kissed him hard and pulled his jacket open. 

 

Cloud immediately reached up to free Reno’s hair from the ponytail, anxious to feel the soft, long strands between his fingers.  He swore softly as the Turk pulled his dark green muscle shirt out of his pants and up.  “Hold it,” he laughed, “You’re choking me, here.  Let me lift my arms and—“

 

“Fuck it,” Reno panted as he rolled the material up to expose the blonde’s chest and stomach.  “I don’t need to pull it all the way off…just as long as I can get to that hot body.”  His hands stroked Cloud’s chest and stomach feverishly and he kissed him again, practically sucking the blonde’s tongue down his throat.

 

Cloud’s sharp ears picked up on a muffled buzzing sound and he frowned against Reno’s lips, trying to figure out where it was coming from.  The redhead was acting like he was in heat, grinding his hard groin against Cloud’s and groaning into his mouth.  The swordsman unbuttoned his companion’s shirt, no less eager to explore his body even though he was puzzled by the Turk’s behavior.  Reno took his hands suddenly and threaded his fingers into his, gently guiding Cloud to lower them and grinning against his mouth. 

 

It seemed that Reno wasn’t the only one that had trouble learning from past experiences.  For the second time, Cloud fell for the redhead’s subtle manipulations and his eyes popped open as Reno’s hands exploded into deft, impossible motion and he felt something pass behind his back, followed by the feel of cool metal snapping around each wrist.

 

~***********************************~

 

Rufus was far too crafty to have his fun spoiled.  He had a hidden camera in the back and he was watching the whole thing on a flip-up mini monitor built into the panel of the front seat.  A headphone piece in his left ear allowed him to hear everything as well, so that he wouldn’t miss anything being said.  He toggled the auto-drive function and relaxed, grinning as he watched Strife’s reaction to being cuffed.  These were special restraints made of titanium—strong enough that even a man like Cloud would be hard pressed to break free of them.  The reinforced cable connecting the manacles together stretched long enough to reach behind from one of the recipient’s hips to the other, thus restraining arm movement without being uncomfortable. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Cloud said in an exasperated tone.

 

Rufus chuckled softly, enjoying the incredulous expression on the blonde’s face.  Cloud strained, the muscles in his chest and arms going taut.  Nothing happened and he glared at Reno.  “You know, I’m getting tired of this.  What is it with you and the handcuffs?”

 

“Are they comfy enough?” Reno asked as he kissed and licked Cloud’s neck.

 

“They’re fucking handcuffs,” Cloud sighed as if that answered the question.  He gasped as Reno reached down to massage his crotch again.

 

“It’s just for fun and it’s only temporary,” the Turk said in a seductive tone.  “Just let me have my way with you, Blondie.  You’re gonna have a tough time breaking these so you might as well relax and enjoy the ride, baby.”  There was the sound of a zipper being drawn down and Rufus frowned and shifted, unable to see the cock that Reno had freed from Cloud’s pants due to the way the redhead’s position obstructing the camera view.

 

Cloud’s sapphire eyes closed and his lips parted on a moan as Reno’s right arm began to move in a telling way.  The Turk bent down and started kissing the blonde’s exposed chest, licking and sucking the nipples as he stroked his sex.  Rufus narrowed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, tempted to undo his own pants and start jacking off.  He couldn’t do it while he was controlling the vehicle though, even with the auto-drive on.  It was an elaborate cruise control system that could be set on a course, but some diligence was still required.  He could wait until after his fox finished riding the captive—when that happened, he could pull over and join them for his own reward.

 

~***********************************~

 

“Reno,” Cloud panted, “take the cuffs off.”  He could have used his legs if he really wanted to but he had no interest in hurting the redhead to get free…yet.  Restraining his partners was evidently a favorite part of foreplay for the Turk, but it still made Cloud nervous no matter what the purpose behind it was.

 

“Don’t wanna,” Reno purred, nibbling his lips.  He was undulating on top of Cloud while he pleasured his throbbing erection and before the blonde could growl another demand, he slithered down his body and took the straining member into his mouth.  He purred again when Cloud groaned and raised his hips with greedy lust.  Remembering how close he’d come to making the fighter lose it too early the last time, Reno squeezed the base of his dick while he sucked on it.  Out the corner of his eye the Turk saw his prisoner’s fist clenched tightly against his hips, straining to break free of the padded cuffs.  Reno smiled around the treat he was enjoying and stroked the underside of the rigid flesh with his tongue.

 

“Oh god,” Cloud panted, unwillingly thrusting his hips slowly in time with the Turk’s ministrations.  “Reno…shit…Reno…”  He clenched his jaw and kept struggling, even as he instinctively begged for more with his body language.  Reno pulled back and gripped the top of the organ with his other hand, just under the head.  He then flicked his tongue back and forth over the slit in the tip, making the blonde buck his hips and shake all over.

 

  _~I’m gonna come in my pants soon,~_ Thought the Turk as he panted through his nose.  _~I can’t keep this up—he’s too fucking hot and I’m too fucking horny.~_

Reno stopped teasing Cloud’s sex and held it firmly until he thought the blonde had calmed down enough.  He smiled painfully at Cloud and kissed his gasping lips.  “I’m gonna make it up to you, Blondie.  I’ve just got to get rid of something and get you ready, first.”

 

Cloud stared at him with fogged, heavy-lidded eyes.  “What about you?” He gasped, “It’s going to hurt if you don’t get yourself ready too.”

 

“Don’t need to,” Reno smirked.  “I mean, other than the lube.  I’ve been getting a workout this whole time.”

 

Cloud stared at him in confusion but Reno just worked on removing the blonde’s pants, knowing that Rufus would want him as naked as possible.  Despite his obvious annoyance at being cuffed yet again, the blonde helped Reno after his shoes were taken off.  The Turk grinned at his companion’s helpless eagerness as Cloud lifted his hips to allow easier removal of his pants. 

 

Now that his captive was clad only in his disheveled shirt and open jacket, Reno sat back on the seat opposite of Cloud’s and started on his own clothes.  Cloud was straining harder now, but this time his restraints didn’t give.  He was sweating and breathing heavily, looking across at Reno with the same burning blue gaze he’d given him the first time this happened between them—something caught between rage and lust.  The Turk was thankful that the restraints were holding but he was starting to worry that the padding wouldn’t be enough to prevent the other man from chafing the skin on his wrists, the way he relentlessly struggled. 

 

“Easy, sexy,” Reno advised Cloud while he pulled his blazer off and followed up with his shirt.  “I don’t know why you’re so determined to fight it.  If you’d just let go I think you’d love being restrained, yo.”  His long, crimson hair fell down his back and around his shoulders and Cloud couldn’t help but admire the way the soft strands complimented the Turk’s looks and coloring.

 

“Then you put the damned cuffs on,” Cloud snarled, but he lacked force.  His eyes branded Reno’s lithe body with azure flame as the redhead took his shoes and socks off, then undid his pants.  No matter how angry or frustrated he was, Cloud’s body language and expressive eyes betrayed his desire.  His expression of lustful violence changed abruptly when he saw the thin, rectangular box strapped to Reno’s sleek-muscled thigh.  At first he thought it was some sort of tracking or recording device and he was about to get even more irate than he already was, but then he noticed the wire that led from it and wound around the back of the Turk’s thigh.

 

Just as Cloud was about to ask what in the hell the thing was, Reno arched his back and reached behind.  There was a sound of tape peeling away from skin as he tugged the wire loose and pulled on it.  Cloud watched in amazement as Reno wince and held up the wire.  At the end of it there was a black, cylindrical object with rounded ends, roughly the size of a small egg.  It was vibrating and spinning as it dangled and he began to understand what it was he was looking at.

 

“You’ve had that thing inside of you this whole time?” The blonde asked in amazement, so stunned that he finally stopped struggling against the hold of the cuffs.

 

“Yeah…and now I’m gonna ride the hell out of you.  That thing was driving me insane!”  Reno grimaced and reached up with his free hand to pop open an overhead compartment.  Inside was a box of disposable wipes.  He pulled a couple out, wiped off the buzzing vibrator and wrapped it in a fresh one.  With that done, he opened another compartment under his seat that was for trash and stuffed the used wipes in it.  “Now, where were we?”  He grinned slyly at Cloud, breathing heavily and so obviously carnal with need that his erection was dribbling precum.

 

“You’re a little twisted,” Cloud said huskily, but his features had softened with arousal again and he didn’t appear at all disgusted.  “Aren’t you going to turn that thing off?”

 

Reno paused his advance and looked down at the wrapped vibrator sitting beside him on his seat.  He bit his upper lip.  “Uh…yeah.  Hold on a sec.”  He picked it up and pretended to fiddle with the box, hoping Rufus would have the sense to turn off the remote or Cloud might get suspicious.  He almost sighed with relief when the vibrations stopped after he faked a few pushes.  “There we go,” the Turk said, looking across at Cloud with a hungry look.  “Ready for me, Blondie?”

 

“You’d better make it worth it,” replied Cloud with a little smirk.  It seemed he was finally forgiving Reno for cuffing him again and was trying to just enjoy it.

 

Reno returned the smirk and crawled over to Cloud, smoothly reaching for one of the compartment levers at the base of the seat to his left.  The blonde looked down and saw a box of condoms and a new tube of lubricant in the shallow compartment. 

 

“Shit, you really did come prepared,” he commented with raised eyebrows.  “You’re not worried about what the VIP is going to think if he pokes around in here and finds that?”

 

Reno shrugged and grinned.  “He’ll probably just think his hosts know how to have fun, yo.”  He eagerly opened the box of condoms and tore a package away from the rest.

 

Cloud noticed that the redhead’s hands were shaking slightly and he relaxed further.  Whatever bizarre reason for it, Reno had tortured himself far more today than he’d tortured him and it showed in his desperate actions.  With that knowledge, Cloud didn’t resent his sneaky tricks so much.  The little fetishes were really harmless and they were just part of who Reno was, as well as part of what made him so irresistible.  The blonde fighter held still as his companion skillfully put the condom on his throbbing arousal.  He could hear the drone of the engine and he closed his eyes and sighed, eager to feel Reno’s body taking him inside again.

 

 “You falling asleep on me, Blondie?” Reno murmured as he lubed up Cloud’s dick and admired his expression of pleasure.

 

“It just feels good,” responded Cloud softly as he opened his bright eyes and stared down at the man crouching between his thighs.  He wanted to comb his fingers through that vibrant red hair but he could wait.  He watched the ginger lashes lower as Reno returned his attention to lubricating him and he admired the Turk’s fine, angled bone structure.  He really did remind Cloud of a fox.  The blonde grinned, thinking back to their first encounter and how Reno had compared him to a wolf.  He supposed it was fitting; foxes and wolves were animals that were related by species but had very different behavioral patterns and survival habits. 

  

Reno finished preparing Cloud and he took a moment to do the same for himself before screwing the cap back onto the tube and putting it next to the condoms on the floor.  He wanted to keep both handy for reasons Cloud had no idea about.  Reno kissed the blonde’s thighs one at a time and smiled when his prick twitched.  He petted the organ one last time before ascending Cloud’s body, sucking, licking and kissing at the smooth skin as he went.  The heavy-lidded blue eyes held his as Reno straddled the blonde’s lap and reached down to position his cock.  He bit his lip on a sob of relief when he eased down and guided the hard organ into his body.

 

Cloud licked his lips and gasped the Turk’s name, straining against his bonds again with the desire to touch him.  It was a smooth breach, thanks to the vibrator being inside of him all morning. 

 

“You’ve got no idea how much I’ve been wanting this,” Reno groaned as he grabbed handfuls of Cloud’s hair to hold his head still.  He kissed the blond hard, this time thrusting his tongue in rather than coaxing the other man’s to come out. 

 

Cloud winced a little at the pain of having his hair pulled, but the tight, hot pleasure of Reno’s body constricting around his aching flesh made the discomfort trivial.  He gyrated beneath the Turk, plunging into him with upward thrusts of his hips.  Reno broke the kiss and cried out sharply, tossing his head back.  Cloud sucked on the redhead’s straining throat and closed his eyes, delighting in the reactions he was getting.  He thought he heard the sound of swearing from the other side of the privacy divider and he almost paused, wondering if the chauffeur was finding obstacles in the road.  The vehicle continued to coast along smoothly so he shrugged it off.

 

Reno let go of Cloud’s hair and brought his head forward again, his wild bangs falling into his eyes as he stared at the blonde with desperate lust.  Reno’s lips were parted and ragged exclamations of pleasure escaped them.  He hardly had to move at all, Strife was so good with his hips.  He wondered what it would be like if the golden-haired fighter managed to break his bonds and overpower him. 

 

“Oh fuck…baby,” Reno grunted, the very thought of Cloud pinning him down and having full use of his wild instincts bringing him to the edge.  He pressed his sweating forehead against Cloud’s as he came, putting his arms around the other man’s neck for support.  He felt Cloud’s gasping mouth kiss his temple almost tenderly as he shot his spunk all over his chest and stomach.  He knew he wasn’t going to last long because he had already been on the brink before he mounted him, but it hardly fazed the Turk.  Shuddering and groaning with release, he kept rocking until it played out.  Once it finished, he began to bounce up and down in his captive’s lap.

 

Cloud captured Reno’s panting mouth and kissed him, stroking inside with his tongue and drawing a soft moan of appreciation from him.  His brows drew together in a frown of concentration as he fought to keep from coming.  His hips began to buck almost of their own accord and he growled into the redhead’s mouth, tightening his arm muscles until a few of the twisted wires connecting the cuffs together snapped.

 

Reno heard the sound and his eyes popped open.  “Oh, shit,” he mumbled against Cloud’s lips.

 

~**************************************~

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

As soon as Rufus heard the muttered oath and saw the sudden tension in Reno’s body, he knew it wasn’t an exclamation of pleasure.  He narrowed his eyes at the screen and listened carefully.  He thought he’d heard something snap and given Reno’s account of how strong Cloud had proven to be the first time, he suspected that his special restraints were beginning to give.

 

He was fairly certain that Strife wouldn’t harm Reno if he broke free but it could complicate the plan.  Seducing the blonde would be much easier if he were restrained—at least, in the beginning.  He had a good selection of toys with him that he knew exactly how to use to turn a reluctant man into a willing slave…but he highly doubted he’d get the chance to do that if he couldn’t catch Strife off guard or bound.  That meant he could either pull over and start conducting his plan now or he could wait and hope for the best after Strife was spent in Reno’s arms.

 

_~What an Interesting dilemma. Now would be an ideal time to “insert” myself into the situation, because he hasn’t broken free yet and he’s distracted by Reno’s skills.  Beginning when he’s already aroused would be ideal, but I have no idea if I can get him under control quickly enough before the restraints break.  I could also leave it be until he wears himself out breaking free and fucking Reno’s brains out.  Very interesting.~_

Hearing the sharp moans of pleasure coming from Reno and seeing the gleam of sweat on the redhead’s naked shoulders, Rufus decided he couldn’t wait to try Cloud for himself.  He was confident that he could charm the blonde into cooperating with him if he could just do it before he had a chance to gather his wits and break free.  The president peered at the landscape, searching for an ideal place to pull over.  The nearest town was still several miles away but he knew this route had abandoned small communities and farms along the way.  Shelter of some kind would be ideal—not so much because there were many people traveling the roads to spot them but because it wasn’t wise to park somewhere out in the open where roaming beasts could spot it and come to have a look.

 

“Easy, baby,” Reno panted with a touch of nervousness in his voice. 

 

Rufus glanced at the screen and saw that Cloud was still straining against his bonds and pumping his hips with enough force to lift his bottom several inches off the seat.  If Reno were to sit up straight he’d probably end up bumping his head on the ceiling of the limo.  Rufus was momentarily hypnotized by the sight and sound.  It almost seemed a waste to put Cloud in the role of a receiver when he was clearly so good at being a giver.  The president had no doubt that Reno had hardened again and was on his way to another climax.  The redhead was clinging to Strife and making sounds that Rufus had only heard him make when stimulated to the point where the pleasure was almost pain.

 

\~If I don’t do something soon, this could go badly.~ Rufus thought with sudden clarity.

 

For the first time, Rufus started to feel a bit nervous.  He licked his lips and searched the environment again.  When he spotted an old warehouse up ahead on the left, he was ashamed at the relief that washed over him.  He’d tamed even the toughest men before—why should Strife be any different?  With his smooth skin, cornflower blue eyes and fine-sculpted features, Cloud had never looked particularly intimidating.  He was a pretty boy and Rufus had broken in that sort countless times before.

 

~The trouble is, Strife only maintains the “pretty boy” stereotypical personality until circumstances force him to discard it or someone gets on his bad side.~

As he turned off the auto-drive and steered the limousine off of the fractured road, Rufus ShinRa began to think he’d made an error in judgment, thanks to his lust and greed.  He forced the doubt down and reduced the vehicle’s speed, hoping that the warehouse was abandoned.  He smiled as he pulled up to the building and spotted an entrance with a broken sectional door.  It was wide enough to drive the limo through and the vehicle coasted safely over the debris.  He drove to the center of the spacious warehouse and put the car in park before turning the monitor off and removing his earpiece.  Grabbing his briefcase and checking his gun, he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the driver-side door.

 

~***************************************~

 

Cloud felt his restraints give a little but he wasn’t in a big hurry to break free of them.  Reno felt so good that he didn’t immediately notice that the limo had pulled into a building and stopped.  He vaguely realized that the drone of the engine had ceased, heard the front door open and shut and he opened his eyes to look out the left side windows.  Cloud’s thrusts slowed and he stared as the driver approached from outside.    

“R-Reno,” Cloud panted, alarmed that the chauffeur was coming and was about to get a live porn show.  He thought something must be wrong, not yet aware of the driver’s identity.  “Reno, the driver’s coming!”

 

Reno glanced over his shoulder, smiled and kissed the blonde, continuing his hip gyrations.  “Don’t worry about it,” he moaned.

 

Cloud’s eyes went wide.

 

~Don’t worry about it??  Shit, he’s about to open the door!  Doesn’t this guy have any modesty at all?~

He warned Reno again and renewed his struggle with the cuffs, bucking his hips in an effort to dislodge the impassioned Turk from his lap.  All he succeeded in doing was ramming deep inside of his companion and making them both groan sharply with pleasure.  The driver opened the front rear left-side door and ducked into the cab smoothly while Cloud stared with horror.  The chauffeur didn’t seem the least bit scandalized; in fact, he smiled at Cloud with slow, patient sensuality and reached up to take his hat off. 

 

Red-faced with embarrassment and helpless pleasure, Cloud grunted Reno’s name again and stared at the man sitting across from them.  The hat came off to reveal disheveled, ash-blond hair that was cut short in the back and feathered on the top.  Cloud began to recognize the man before he even took the concealing sunglasses off and the captive blonde swore raggedly when Rufus ShinRa stared back at him with calculating gray eyes.

 

“You…set this up,” Cloud gasped.  He felt such a conflicting range of emotions varying from fury to confusion, he couldn’t pick one out over the others.  Reno didn’t stop rocking against him, his hardened cock pressing against Cloud’s lower abdomen with each thrust.  The redhead turned his head to look at his boss and winked at him before looking down at Cloud.  His pleasure and amusement faded a little at the hurt betrayal in he found in the blonde’s wide blue eyes.

 

“Don’t be so surprised, Cloud,” Rufus said smoothly as he trained his gun on the blonde to ensure his good behavior.  “The only reason you’re in this situation now is because you thought with your dick.  Reno belongs to me and he does what I tell him to do.”

 

Cloud snarled a denial and strained again, but he subsided when Rufus clicked off the safety of the gun and warned; “No…we can’t have you doing that.  Really Strife, I have no intention of hurting you.  I’m simply getting the compensation I’m due.  You’ll even come to enjoy it, if you cooperate with me.” 

When he was satisfied that the blonde was sufficiently subdued, Rufus set his gun down beside himself on the seat, leaving it pointing at Cloud’s exposed kneecap.  With a look that promised he could easily reach for it and fire before Cloud could do anything, Rufus slid forward off of his seat and crouched on the floor and situated himself behind Reno.  He reached out to cup the redhead’s naked, gyrating hips. 

 

“For example,” he purred.  He cupped Reno’s hips and lifted, guiding him up and down on Cloud’s jutting sex firmly.

 

Both Cloud and the Turk gasped as the president directed the force and angle of Reno’s movements.  He made his employee ride the captive at his preferred pace, guiding the redhead so that more pressure was put on his prostate with each passing stroke. 

 

“S-sir,” Reno moaned, arching his back and turning his head at an angle. 

 

Smiling lustily, Rufus pressed up against Reno and kissed his gasping lips, keeping his eyes fixed on Cloud’s.  The captive blonde stared back with unwilling lust, his jaw tense with the effort to hold back his moans and gasps of pleasure.  The hate in Strife’s eyes was at war with the carnal felicity he was feeling. 

Patiently, the president continued to guide his lover, never taking his eyes off of Cloud’s face.  He pressed his hips against Reno’s undulating backside, rubbing the bulge in his tailored pants against the Turk with delicious hunger.  Breaking his mouth away from Reno’s, he nibbled his ear and guided him harder and faster.  Reno announced in a hot gasp that he was coming and Rufus released one hip to grasp the redhead’s twitching cock and aim it at Cloud’s chest.  The thick, creamy spurts struck the blonde’s smooth skin as Reno bucked. 

 

Reno’s gripping heat clenched rhythmically around his cock as the Turk climaxed and Cloud could no longer bear the pleasure.  His eyes fluttered shut as his groin tightened hard.  He couldn’t hold back his ragged cry of release as he lifted his hips and came forcefully.  He kept his eyes shut as he rode out the intense spasms, sure that Rufus was smiling smugly and patiently at him.

 

While both men panted in release, Rufus released his employee and quickly twisted around to grab his briefcase.  He opened it up and smirked at the pair of spent young men before him.  Cloud’s eyes were still tightly closed and his head lay back against the seat.  Reno had both hands resting on the blonde’s shoulders and he was nuzzling the spot where his neck met his shoulder, seeming perfectly comfortable with the situation.

Cloud was trying to think of the best way to handle this situation before it became too violating.  His mind was fogged with sexual pleasure and it was difficult to concentrate, especially with Reno kissing and nibbling his neck and ear.  If he was going to get free he would need to wait for the opportune moment when Rufus dropped his guard enough to act.  Cloud was confident that once he got the president subdued things would go in his favor.  Despite Reno having succeeded at tricking him into being cuffed again, Cloud really hadn’t come unprepared for an emergency.  The trick was to subdue Rufus long enough to break free and take advantage of the precautionary measures he’d taken.

 

The sound of the briefcase clicking open interrupted Cloud’s thoughts and he reluctantly opened his eyes to see what Rufus was up to.  When he saw the contents of the briefcase he paled and began to struggle again.  Inside of the case was a selection of finger massagers, dildos, anal plugs, sounding devices, cock and ball rings and the most distressing thing of all; several pairs of regular handcuffs and another pair of restraints just like the ones he was struggling to break free from.  He thought he could free himself from the pair he was wearing with a little time and effort, but if Rufus doubled up on it with the other one, Cloud would be good and fucked—probably not just in a figurative manner either.

 

Rufus noticed his struggle and grabbed the gun smoothly, aiming it between Cloud’s alarmed blue eyes.  “I see you’re aware of what I’ve got in store for you,” he said in a calm, even tone.  “Don’t be stubborn, Cloud.  You’ll enjoy this once we get started.”

 

“You’re fucking twisted,” Cloud snarled, though he stopped struggling against his restraints.  He realized now where the bullet vibrator Reno had been wearing came from.  He jerked his head to the side as Reno tried to kiss him.  “So now rape is part of the Turks’ daily assignments?”

 

Reno averted his eyes but Rufus remained unflustered and cool.  “Believe me Strife; it isn’t going to be rape.  I’ll have you begging to be fucked before long.  Reno, put these on our guest to ensure he stays secured.”  He lifted the extra restraints and handed them to the redhead, who didn’t argue but complied with the order with slow reluctance.  Cloud stared at Reno as he fastened the first cuff over his right wrist on top of the original one, then slipped the linked one behind Cloud’s back and stretched it across to his other wrist.  He didn’t meet his gaze as he secured the extra restraint.

 

“Sorry,” Reno mouthed silently as he finished the deed and dismounted the blonde with a wince. 

 

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be at the end of the day,” whispered Cloud coldly.

 

“I don’t doubt it, yo,” Reno agreed just as softly as he sat beside the captive fighter and reached down to remove the condom still sheathing Cloud’s sated member.  He disposed of it and opened the compartment with the damp wipes.  Cloud glared at him silently as he wiped the drying cum off of his torso and then cleaned up his groin.

 

Rufus divided his attention between his sexual devices and the two men, noting Reno’s ambiguity with interest.  Either he’d come to care for Cloud or he’d gained moral scruples he hadn’t had before.  Either way the president sensed that his heart wasn’t fully in this.  He shrugged.

 

~His cooperation and obedience matters more than how he feels about it.  I’m sure he’ll change his attitude when I have Strife writhing and moaning in my arms.~

“Cut that shirt off of our guest,” Rufus ordered as he set the gun down again and selected a cock and ball ring set with a built in vibrator to stimulate the scrotum.  His eyes hungrily swept Cloud’s body.  He picked up the pair of scissors he had in the case and tossed them lightly to Reno, who caught them and started to do as he was told.

 

“So let’s see,” Cloud said in a nasty tone, “First you kidnap me, then you plan to molest me and now you’re cutting up my clothes on top of everything?”

 

“I’ll buy you a new shirt, man,” Reno murmured as he pulled the hem of the muscle shirt out and began cutting it open down the center.

 

“I don’t want a damn thing from you,” Cloud growled.

 

Reno sighed and looked him in the eye.  There was something in his gaze that Cloud couldn’t quite make out.  It was like he was trying to tell him something without Rufus seeing it.  The sea-green eyes were narrowed and intense as the Turk whispered, “Just take it easy for now, baby.”

 

~Humph.  Something’s up but I can’t figure out what it is.  If he’s planning on trying to help me, how far is he going to have to let Rufus go?  He…looks like he’s sorry about this but I don’t know what the hell to think where Reno’s concerned.~

While Cloud pondered over Reno’s covert look and brief, apologetic expression, Rufus closed in.  The blonde fighter jumped involuntarily when the other man’s strong hands forced his knees farther apart before sliding up his thighs to fondle his genitals.  He sat tense and silent as Rufus felt him up, determined not to let his body react to the intimate touch. 

 

“You’re certainly hung nicely, Strife,” Rufus said conversationally as he stroked the softened cock and massaged the balls.  “Big enough to make a uke gasp but not so big as to cause undue pain.  The pigment is perfect, too.  No wonder Reno was in such a hurry to get into your pants, with a pretty set like this.”

 

Cloud felt utterly violated by the words and the touch, but his body was beginning to react in an entirely different way.  Rufus was skilled and he made sexually explicit comments and openly admired Cloud as he stimulated him.  Reno cupped Cloud’s chin and coaxed him to turn his head.  He was too distracted by the feel of Rufus’ hands stroking his tender parts to resist, and Cloud gave a muffled protest as Reno’s lips caught his.  The part of his mind that wasn’t fogged with growing arousal was calculating a means of escape.  He could probably take them both off guard now if he kicked out at Rufus, but the president wasn’t situated in a convenient position for it.  It was hard to kick a man that was kneeling between your legs.

 

Reno sucked on his tongue and caressed it with his own while he began to tease both of Cloud’s nipples to hard peaks.  The prisoner groaned softly against his lips and Reno felt his libido rising.  He would be enjoying this a lot more if Cloud would just give in and go with it, but it was going to take some playing to make the blonde settle down and stop resisting.  He could tell that Cloud was trying to hold on to his indignation but he was failing.  Cloud groaned outright and Reno looked down to see the boss’s head lowered between his legs.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Reno purred against his lips as Rufus’ head began to bob up and down.  A telling flush crept into Cloud’s fair cheeks and his sapphire eyes were glazed.  Reno slid his tongue into his mouth and fenced for a bit until the blonde reciprocated.  Cloud’s breath quickened as the Turk continued to fondle his nipples and the president sucked his cock in and out of his mouth.

 

~Oh god…don’t give in…don’t let it get to you…shit, he’s good…come on, Cloud…this is wrong and you can’t be getting off on it!~

It was easy to tell himself that but Reno’s slow, sensual kiss and talented stimulation of his nipples only made it harder to be maintain any sort of detachment.  As with his first time with Reno, Cloud was helpless to stop his body from reacting.  His repulsion to Rufus had nothing to do with the man’s looks or even his personality…it was his history of evil doings that Cloud found revolting.  Like Reno, if Rufus didn’t have the record he had, Cloud probably never would have been reluctant for an encounter like this.

 

It made it that much more distressing to the blonde, knowing that he was attracted to and aroused by these men that had tricked him into a situation that allowed them to take advantage of him.  Rufus was even worse than Reno.  He was the root of the problem and the source of an unsavory organization.  Nonetheless, Cloud hardened quickly in his captor’s mouth and he was panting and breathless by the time Rufus stopped suckling him and eased his balls gently through the vibrator ring before sliding the cock ring over his length.  He rubbed the tip of the blonde’s erection with the pads of his fingers for a moment, staring up at him as he gasped and shivered.

 

Smiling softly in satisfaction, Rufus turned the vibration feature on and instructed Reno to help him get Strife to his knees on the floor.  Together they positioned the panting, struggling blonde so that his chest was lying over the seat, his cheek was pillowed on Reno’s naked thigh and his knees were on the floor, leaving him in the most accessible position for Rufus to get started.  Reno combed his fingers through Cloud’s sweat dampened hair and tried to keep him calm while Rufus slipped a mini, vibrating massager over both of his index fingers.  The small devices fit like the fingers of a glove and allowed him to tease a recipient’s body (or his own) with full use of his hands.

 

Reno saw his lover considering the sounding devices and he swallowed, dearly hoping Rufus wouldn’t be so cruel as to introduce a newbie to urethra stimulation.  He really didn’t think Cloud could handle that level of stimulation and he was sure the blonde would hurt himself and probably both of them trying to get free if he was subjected to it.  Rufus thankfully didn’t select the devices, either because he reached the same conclusion as Reno or because he intended to save them for later.

 

“I think we can start out slow and save the use of these other toys for added incentive,” Rufus purred as he set the open briefcase on the seat behind him.  “Remember Cloud, the longer you resist, the more intense it’s going to get.”

 

Cloud closed his eyes and braced himself as he felt Rufus settle in behind him.  He was a little surprised the president hadn’t gagged him yet, but knowing Rufus he wanted to hear any sounds Cloud made in response to his manipulations clearly.  There was that and the fact that there was nothing and nobody around for miles to hear his yells.  He heard additional humming as Rufus activated both of the finger massagers and he tensed when the man curled his fingers around his restrained cock and began to stroke it leisurely.  Cloud clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists, straining unconsciously against the bonds holding his arms down at his sides.

 

While he massaged Cloud’s rigid sex, Rufus held his other hand out expectantly to Reno.  The redhead immediately knew what he wanted and he leaned over to pick up the lube from the floor.  While Reno lubed up the ingenious vibrator on his finger, Rufus moved his stroking hand up and pressed the humming massager encasing his finger against the slit in the tip of Cloud’s organ.  The blonde gave a choked gasp and tensed.  Rufus held the twitching organ steady as he rubbed the tip in gentle, circular motions to give his captive intense pulses of sensation.

 

“Shhh,” the president said in a fake, soothing tone, smiling against his victim’s tense shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss on it.  “You’re mine, Strife.  Just go with it.”  Reno finished lubing up his fingers and the other massage device and Rufus reached down and behind to Cloud’s virgin entrance.  He murmured softly to the blonde as he fingered the ring and told him what he was going to do next.

 

“I doubt you’ve ever had the pleasure of a good prostate rub,” Rufus said hotly, licking the blonde’s back and tasting his salty perspiration.  “I’ll have you calling my name in moments.”

 

Cloud started to struggle again but the combined strength of the restraints and his position rendered the need for Rufus’ gun obsolete.  All of his Mako enhanced strength couldn’t free him or enable him to strike out at his captor and he cursed raggedly as Rufus eased the vibrating finger massager steadily into his rectum.  Cloud went still with shock, clenching against the intrusion futilely.  Rufus didn’t pause or slow and the blonde grunted with discomfort as he was breached with humiliating ease.  He panted softly and bit his lip as Rufus’ second finger joined the first and began to feel around inside of him.  Reno kept stroking his hair and rubbing his back and Cloud closed his eyes and fantasized about the different ways he was going to torture both men when he got out of this.

 

Just as the stretching and burning sensation began to ease up, the exploring digits pressed against something inside of him that made a shock go through his whole pelvis.  Cloud bit his lip so hard he drew blood and he somehow managed to hold back his shout of surprised pleasure. 

 

“There we are,” Rufus said with satisfaction.  He pressed firmly and gave the inner gland the same treatment he was giving the head of Cloud’s dick.  He smiled with amusement as the blonde shuddered and unconsciously writhed.  Admirably, Strife hadn’t begun to cry out yet but the helpless grunts and gasps indicated that his self-control wouldn’t last for long.  Reno added to the stimulation by reaching down and fondling the blonde’s nipples.  The combined vibration against his balls, erection and prostate had to be mind-blowingly intense and Rufus was impressed that he was holding in his reactions so well.  He kept tickling the young man’s prostate and encouraging him to let go, admiring the taut muscles of his back as he tortured him.

 

Before long, Cloud’s whole body was shaking and the pleasure was so intense he could barely stand it.  He struggled mindlessly and began to growl in a feral manner as he fought his body’s reactions and refused to consent.  His thigh muscles began to twitch involuntarily as Rufus patiently stimulated his most intimate parts.  He felt precum dribbling out of his urethra, lubricating the head and intensifying the feel of the bump-textured massager stroking against it.

 

“I promise it will stop if you ask me to fuck you, Strife.”  Rufus’ breath was hot against his ear as the president leaned over his back and spoke to him.  “Just ask for it.  Ask me to claim you.”

 

The ferocity of the blue-eyed glare Cloud directed his way stunned Rufus.  He’d never encountered a conquest that was this stubborn before and Cloud did remind him of a wolf that would go for his throat if given half the chance.  It sent a thrill through him, knowing how much of a challenge it would be to break this young man in.  He kept his massage steady and relentless, kissing and licking the blonde’s back and shoulders as he played his body like talented musician playing an instrument. 

 

“Damn, you’re stubborn, yo,” Reno exclaimed softly, his erection resting vertically against the crown of Cloud’s head.  He stopped fondling his nipples and grabbed a wet wipe to pat the blonde’s flushed, sweaty face.  The intense blue eyes fluttered closed and Cloud moaned softly.  Reno saw the blood on his full bottom lip and frowned, dabbing at it carefully.  “Hey boss, Blondie’s gone and hurt himself.  Should I get the ball gag out to keep it from getting worse?”

 

“No,” Rufus said huskily.  “If he’s gagged he won’t be able to beg me to fuck him and I have no intention of stopping until he does.”

 

Reno sighed and pressed his fingers against Cloud’s swollen lips.  They parted instinctively and he pushed the digits in, hoping the Blondie wouldn’t bite them off.  Cloud sucked on them, seeming to find it soothing somehow.  Reno stroked his hair with his free hand and let him, feeling his groin twitch with arousal.  Strife had a pretty pair of lips and watching them sealed tightly around his fingers was almost too much for Reno to take.

 

Cloud could no longer contain his moans and they grew in volume with each passing minute.  His thoughts became scattered and surreal as his body shook with the intensity of the stimulation being done to him.  He became disoriented and he couldn’t pull his thoughts together into a cohesive whole as the manipulation steadily continued. 

 

“He’s getting close,” Rufus said with a confident, arrogant smile.  The glazed look of pleasure in the blue eyes and their inability to focus was the most obvious symptom that his resistance was wearing down.  The young man’s overly sensitized dick was twitching steadily in Rufus’ hand as he teased the tender urethra.  Cloud was mindlessly gyrating his hips, unwillingly begging for more with his body language.  He was panting hard and fast sucking on Reno’s fingers as if they were the only thing keeping him from screaming his lungs out.

 

“Say it, Strife.  Say you want me to fuck you.”

 

The demand made perfect sense to Cloud by now and it was the only thing his mind could focus on.  He nodded and mumbled raggedly against Reno’s fingers.

 

“What was that?” Rufus purred, motioning for Reno to remove his fingers from the blonde’s mouth.

 

Cloud gave his captor one last defiant look, having just enough wits left to form a single sentence.  “I said fuck me, you asshole.”  It wasn’t a request—it was a command and a rude one at that.

 

“That wasn’t quite what I wanted to hear, but it’ll do,” Rufus said as he raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look of surprise with Reno.  He kept his fingers inside of the blonde and continued to rub the gland, but he stopped fondling his erection with his other hand.  Reno picked up the box of condoms and opened a package for his boss, waiting for Rufus to finish undoing his pants and freeing his erection before handing the rubber to him.

 

“It’ll be good, baby,” Reno assured Cloud with a grin.  “You’ll see.”

 

Rufus worked the condom over his cock, taking a little longer than usual to do it because he was only using one hand.  When that was accomplished he held his hand out to Reno, who picked up the lubricant and squirted a healthy sized glob onto it.  While the president prepared himself to mount his captive, Reno wiped off Cloud’s sweating face again and blew on his skin to cool it. 

 

Cloud’s eyes closed in exhausted desperation as Rufus’ vibrator steadily hummed against his internal gland.  He distantly thought he might black out soon it didn’t relent.  He was embarrassed by the sob of relief that burst from his lips when the fingers and vibrator finally stopped stroking that spot and retreated from his body.  Now all that was left to torment him was the vibrating ring squeezing the base of his scrotum.  He heard Rufus’ heavy breathing as the other blonde positioned himself behind him and pressed the tip of his erection against his sphincter. 

 

Reno took a huge gamble while his boss was distracted with mounting Cloud.  With deft, subtle movements, he did the only thing his loyalty would allow him to do in defiance of Rufus.  The faint clicks were drowned out by Cloud’s ragged pants and Rufus’ soft groan of excitement.

 

~Sorry Blondie…I’d have done this sooner if I’d have had the opportunity.  I’m a fucking idiot for taking the risk but…well…maybe I deserve it if you cut me down.  I just hope you’re really enjoying all this as much as I think you are, even if you can’t admit it out loud.~

As Cloud felt his captor’s sex ease slowly into his prepared entrance, he hissed and tensed.  Rufus kept going until it was all the way in and then he withdrew and repeated the action, grunting and praising Cloud for how good he felt.  The blonde gasped as he was breached again and again, each thrust increasing steadily in speed and force.  He strained instinctively and for the first time he felt his restraints give significantly.  It didn’t quite dawn on him at first—he thought he must be imagining it.  He moaned as Rufus’ thrusting sex pressed against his sensitive spot and his thoughts got scattered again from the pleasure.  The president began to fondle his erection again and Cloud tensed once more and finally realized that the cuffs were opening.  He looked up at Reno with confusion and saw the faint expression of wariness on the Turk’s fair face.

 

Reno wasn’t expecting it to take Cloud that long to realize the cuffs were unlocked.  He’d sort of hoped the blonde would catch on before Rufus entered him, but it was too late now and to be fair, Strife seemed far from reluctant now.  He swallowed as he saw the comprehension bleed into Cloud’s beautiful, dazed eyes and he knew that any moment, things were going to get either really interesting or really messy…or possibly both.

 

Cloud could hardly believe it, but now he didn’t quite know what to do since Rufus was already having his way with him.  He gasped and groaned as the other man’s cock slid back and forth inside of him while his hand stroked his restrained sex.  It felt so good…he couldn’t think straight.  Rufus gave a hard pump and Cloud unwillingly gasped his name.  The blonde fighter focused on Reno’s face and tried to pull his thoughts together to decide what he wanted to do.  Catching sight of the red, claw-like markings at the top of each of Reno’s cheekbones, he was reminded of beasts of prey and his head cleared.  Just as he made up his mind, Rufus groaned and pushed into him firmly, coming inside of him. 

 

“You fucked up,” Cloud said raggedly, directing it not at Reno but at the man gasping behind him.

 

Rufus looked up in time to see Strife’s wrists break free of both sets of restraints.

 

“Oh, shit,” the president gasped with as much alarm as Reno had expressed earlier.  He didn’t waste time contemplating how Strife managed to break out of both restraints so abruptly.  He barked Reno’s name warningly and lunged for his gun, hoping Cloud had enough sense of self-preservation to submit instead of making him shoot him. 

 

Before Rufus’ hand could close on the weapon, Cloud kicked him in the temple and stunned him.  Reno was reaching for his jacket as well, probably intending to get his Electro-Mag Rod or his gun, but Rufus dazedly noticed that he was moving abnormally slow.  Or, was it that Rufus was seeing things in slow motion?  Strife grabbed his discarded cargo pants and kicked Rufus’ weapon across the floor of the limo, where it clattered against the door.

 

Cloud fumbled with his pants, not trying to put them on but searching the pockets.  He was searching for his pistol but instead he found the buck-knife, which would do for now.  He yanked Reno’s jacket out of the Turk’s hands and lunged at Rufus to stop him before he crawled to his gun. 

 

Rufus felt the cold steel blade against his neck and he froze.  Reno started forward to do…something…he wasn’t sure what.  He ended up staring down the barrel of his own gun.  There they were, out in the middle of nowhere with a hot, naked blonde still decked out in a matching cock and ball ring set pointing a gun in his face and holding a knife to the boss’s throat. 

 

_~Let’s see…is there any way I could have avoided this?~_

 

Reno mentally reviewed the events and denied that he could have prevented this if he’d have just left the dangerous blonde alone.  Even now, with death only a trigger pull away, Reno wanted him.  He guessed Strife was right—he and Rufus really were fucking twisted.

 

“Grab a pair of those cuffs from the briefcase and put them on him,” Cloud ordered Reno with a nod at the briefcase full of fetish toys.  The Turk’s mouth twisted as he stifled a grin and did as he was told.  Thankfully Rufus wasn’t in a position to see the brief smirk, but Cloud was and he stared at the redhead incredulously.  He schooled his features into a cold mask when Reno cuffed Rufus’ hands behind his back.  Keeping the gun trained on the Turk, Cloud released the president with a rough shove that sent him tumbling against the seat.  He then located and picked up Rufus’ gun, refusing to take the chance of either of them getting their hands on it. 

 

“Now it’s your turn,” Cloud informed Reno.

 

“I figured as much,” The redhead answered with a shrug.  He selected another pair of cuffs and dangled them in front of Cloud, an inappropriately playful smile on his lips.

 

Cloud blinked.  “You think this is a game?”

 

“The best kind,” Reno admitted softly.  “You gonna punish me good, Blondie?”

 

“Unbelievable,” Cloud muttered as he snatched the cuffs.  He clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the Turk’s tempting, naked body as he presented his back to him and put his wrists behind his hips.  The blonde secured the cuffs and put the gun on the seat next to him, turning Reno around and staring into his eyes.  “You realize I’ve got every reason to kill both of you and leave you rotting in the sun?”

 

“What for, making you come?” Reno challenged with unwavering blue-green eyes.  “You know Strife, if I really thought for one minute you weren’t willing, I’d have put a stop to it, yo.”

 

“You expect me to believe that?” Cloud asked with narrowed eyes.  His breath was still coming hard and fast and his groin was aching with unfulfilled need.  He reached down and started removing the rings restraining his genitals, keeping an eye on both his adversaries as he did so.

 

Reno shrugged as well as he could in his restrained state.  “Your choice, man.  I’m telling ya though, rape isn’t fucking sexy to me.  I might like playing around with bondage and so does the boss, but your legs were free the whole time and I never heard the word ‘no’ come out of that sexy mouth of yours.”  Something flashed in his eyes when he said the word “rape” and it wasn’t arousal.  If anything, it was revulsion.  Cloud started to wonder if Reno had ever been sexually assaulted before, because the prospect of forcing a genuinely unwilling party seemed to be sincerely disgusting to him.

 

Rufus watched the exchange silently, understanding that what happened next depended on Reno’s ability to reason with the dangerous fighter.  He saw Cloud’s blue eyes waver as the truth of Reno’s words sank in and he wondered if Strife would try to deny it.

 

“You’re right,” Cloud said softly after a moment.  “I never said ‘no’ and I had more than one chance to attack with my legs.”  He mulled over it as he dropped his pants in his lap to hide his nudity.  He didn’t appear ashamed—just confused and a little angry. 

 

“If it weren’t for our history, would it bother you so much?” Rufus dared to ask.

 

Cloud glanced at him, then at Reno.  He remembered Reno telling him to pretend he wasn’t a Turk, that first night they’d had sex together.  It was true…Cloud found both men attractive and the only thing keeping his inhibitions in place was their unsavory connection to the ShinRa company.  He’d admitted as much to himself during the first encounter with Reno, but he never expected to be in this situation with Rufus ShinRa.  The man was a cold-hearted owner of a government business conglomerate and he had tried to have Cloud’s friends executed once, to appease the public.

 

Deciding that he needed time to figure out what in the hell he was going to do about this, Cloud began to dress himself, wincing at the burn in his ass from Rufus taking him.  The president struggled into the seat and watched him, a knot forming over his temple where Cloud’s foot had connected with his head.  Reno sat as comfortably as he could, leaning back against the seat and blissfully unconcerned with his state of undress.

 

Cloud zipped his pants up and tugged his ruined shirt closed as much as he could, then searched Rufus for any hidden weapons or spare keys.  He took the limo keys from him and gazed briefly into his calm gray eyes.  “You guys could really stand to just try a little fucking honesty once in a while, instead of these dirty tricks.”

 

Rufus smiled at him and for the first time, Cloud saw a subtle touch of affection in his eyes.  “Why Cloud, I thought I was very honest with you when I told you what I wanted.”

 

Cloud didn’t think the answer deserved a response.  He snorted and moved to sit beside Reno.  Sighing, he put the weapons away and dropped his head into his hands, trying to think through his confusion and the lingering desire he felt.  He sensed Reno shifting beside him and he raised his head and looked at him sharply and suspiciously.  The redhead just leaned in and kissed him sensually on the neck.

 

“You’ve got us where you want us now, Blondie.  I’m ready when you are.”

 

Cloud was sure his eyes were bugging out of his head.

 

~*************************************~

 

Had there been any travelers passing close enough to the abandoned warehouse to hear the noise coming from within, they might have stopped curiously and looked inside to see a very expensive-looking, extravagant white limousine with hover capabilities rather than tires, parked in the middle of the building.  The traveler might have wondered why the vehicle was rocking and why there were sounds of a struggling, cursing and yelling coming from inside of it. 

 

“SHIT, that HURTS, man!”

 

“Strife, don’t even think of it.  W-what do you think you’re doing with that?”

 

“OWCH, my hair!  Take it easy!”

 

“I’m warning you, if you continue with this, there WILL be consequences!”

 

“Both of you shut the hell up.”

 

The passing traveler might have crept up to the limo and peered inside to find out what was going on.  The sight of the blonde, spiky-haired guy manhandling a naked man with ash-blonde hair and another naked man with long, vivid red hair might have given the traveler pause as it was, but what the golden-blonde did to these men next would have probably sent any observers running to the phone to call the authorities.

 

Unfortunately for Reno and his beloved boss, there were no passing travelers.  These days most people either had to travel by air, by chocobo or by utility vehicle so the occurrence of traffic this far from most communities was rare.  Cloud ignored the protests and struggling, enjoying every moment of his revenge as he treated his kidnappers to a taste of their own medicine.  When he was satisfied that they were not only helpless but sufficiently uncomfortable as well, he changed out of his own clothing and into Rufus’ chauffeur outfit.  Wiping his hands on his pants and nodding with satisfaction, he took the clothes, weapons and what was left of the sexual paraphernalia and put it up front in the passenger seat.

 

It took him a moment to work out the controls on the vehicle but he got it started and he backed out of the warehouse, lowering the privacy divider so that he could enjoy the sound of every muffled grunt and groan his passengers made.  The temptation to take Reno up on his “offer” had been tempting to Cloud but in the end, he decided he’d had enough and he could arrange another time on HIS terms to enjoy the redhead’s passionate company again.  Wincing at the soreness in his bottom, he shifted in the driver’s seat and looked at the compass, trying to get his bearings.  When he figured out which way Junon was he set his course and relaxed a little, not bothering with the auto-drive feature. 

 

The only bad thing about the vehicle’s hover capabilities was that it made it harder to jostle his passengers.  Cloud improvised, swerving sharply every once in a while and smiling at the sound of the bound men in the back being thrown around and muttering distorted curses.  He deliberately took every hill he found at high speeds, gunning the engine near the top so that the limo soared over the rise and jostled when it touched down on its self-generated hover field.

 

“Quit complaining,” Cloud snapped when he heard both Reno and Rufus emit muffled yowls.  “You earned this.  Suck it up.”  The jostling hurt his tender backside too but the mild discomfort was nothing compared to what his passengers were going through—which made it totally worth it.  He lowered a window and threw Reno’s clothes out.

 

He was grinning all the way to Junon.

 

~**********************************************~

 

Elena of the Turks was just getting ready to leave the parking garage when the company limo pulled in and lazily coasted to its designated parking spot.  She watched with puzzled eyes as it pulled to a stop and the driver stepped out, carrying an oddly shaped bundle of clothes.  She looked at the driver and smiled a little.  What she could see of his face behind the sunglasses was pretty cute and he had long, golden bangs hanging down from beneath the hat.  He tipped the hat at her in greeting, shut the door and walked away.

 

“Wait a second,” she called to him, “who used the limo today?”

 

“Special inspection,” The driver said softly, a quiet smile curving his comely mouth.  “You can find the report inside.”

 

“Oh,” she said as she watched him walk away.  She took a moment to admire the way the uniform molded to his tight butt and she sighed.  He was probably gay.  The good-looking ones usually were.  With a resigned sigh, she shook her head and walked to the limousine to see what kind of inspection it had undergone, figuring Rufus would want the report.  She opened the driver’s side door and found the keys in the ignition, but no report.  Thinking that the chauffeur might have put it in the glove box, she slid into the seat and popped the compartment open.

 

“Mmph!  Gakkuf!”

 

Elena stopped at the sound coming from the back seat.  “Hello?” She said, twisting around in the seat to peer through the open privacy divider.  All she could see was the back of an ash-blonde head.  “Hey, what the hell are you doing back there?”

 

Irate, she got out of the driver’s seat and yanked the back left door open.  When she looked inside and saw the source of the muffled complaints, her eyes popped wide and her face turned as red as a beet. 

 

“Oh…my…god…”

 

~************************************~

 

Cloud was all the way down the street and on the phone with Reeve by the time Elena discovered the gift he’d left for ShinRa inc.  He’d unwrapped his sword from his clothes and tossed his ruined shirt in a public bin.  Rufus’ chauffeur uniform was a little long in the arms and legs and a little tight across the shoulders, but Cloud dealt with it and arranged a meeting point for Reeve to pick him up and give him a ride back home to Edge. 

 

When Reeve pulled up to the curb in his hover car and rolled his window down, he looked the blonde up and down with raised eyebrows.  “I don’t suppose you want to tell me how you ended up stranded in Junon wearing a chauffeur uniform?  Not that it doesn’t look surprisingly great on you, but…”

 

Cloud circled around to the passenger side and got in, dumping his clothes on the floor.  “I ran into a little trouble with some old…friends.  That’s all I want to say about it.”

 

The older man studied him covertly, knowing better than to push Cloud when he wasn’t in the mood to talk.  “Are you okay?”

 

Cloud considered the question and smiled softly.  “Yeah, it worked out okay in the end.  I’m just tired.”

 

“Then let’s get you home,” Reeve said kindly.

 

Cloud nodded and took the hat off, sighing as he rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

 

~*****************************************~

 

Tseng wasn’t fond of interruptions.  He and Rude were going over the list of company priorities that the Turks needed to take care of when Elena burst into his office.  He frowned at the blond-haired young woman and opened his mouth to chastise her, but the look on her face stopped him cold.  He’d never seen her look quite so…peculiar.  Her eyes were wide and stunned and she was blushing like a virgin on her wedding night.

 

“Tseng…Rude…you have to come,” she said.  “I can’t…this is a man’s job.”

 

Rude exchanged a puzzled look with his superior.  Elena was not the sort of woman that liked to admit she needed any help from males, so whatever the problem was must have been pretty severe.

 

“What is this all about?” Tseng questioned.

 

“Reno and President ShinRa,” Elena said, blushing even more deeply.  “They’re in the company limo and I don’t think the boss would appreciate it I sent for common employees to get them…uh…untangled.”

 

“Untangled?” Repeated Rude with an interested expression on his dark, masculine face.

 

“They…they’re…oh, just come on!” she circled Tseng’s desk and grabbed him by one arm and Rude by the other.  The two men were too mystified to argue with her.

 

~********************************~

 

“Sir?” Tseng called out softly as he opened the door.  The overhead light of the limo clicked on and when he saw Rufus and Reno, his jaw dropped subtly.  He pulled his head out of the limo and waved Rude over to him.  Elena has her mouth covered and it was obvious by the trembling in her shoulders that she was snickering silently.

 

Seeing the surprise in Tseng’s normally stoic, serene face, Rude hurried over and bent down to look into the limo himself.  Rufus and Reno were both buck-naked and in a scandalous position.  The redhead was straddling the president’s lap and held in that position with a rig comprised of the vehicle’s seat belts.  They were cuffed to each other by both wrists and they both had ball-gags stuffed into their mouths.  Reno’s ass had hand-shaped red marks marring the pale, smooth skin and it was apparent that Rufus’ dick was impaling it.  Both men looked up at him and struggled, coughing and mumbling incoherently behind their gags. 

 

“Oh, hell no,” Rude muttered, his eyes wide behind his designer sunglasses.  He leaned in closer when he heard a suspicious buzzing sound and he saw that poor Reno had a vibrating cock and ball ring snugly embracing his genitals.  By the sound of it, there was more than one vibrator going but Rude couldn’t locate it from his position.  Pinned to the seat belt securing the two men together was a note.

 

“Hope you enjoyed the ride,” the scrap of paper said.

 

“We’d better get them out of there,” Tseng suggested as evenly as possible.  He opened the other door and climbed in, motioning for Rude to get in and help him.  “It really wouldn’t do for this to get public.  Elena, did anyone else see this?”

 

“Only the driver,” she said in an uneven voice.  “I sent security after him but he’s vanished.”

 

Tseng removed the ball gag stifling Rufus’ speech and the president immediately groaned the name “Cloud Strife.”

 

Elena’s eyes popped wide again.  “Strife did this to you?”

 

“Just get us loose and bring us something to wear,” Rufus ordered as calmly as he could.  “Cloud was the chauffeur.  I want him found.”  Elena rushed off to go to his office and bring some clothes while her male associates worked on freeing him and Reno.  He shifted in futility, trying to ease the pressure on his ass where Strife had inserted a large dildo.  Reno groaned softly as Rude took the gag out of his mouth and started loosening the seatbelt.

 

“Man, that’s one red ass,” Rude said with a grin, rubbing his partner’s smooth bottom in fascination.

 

“Just get me the hell out of here,” Reno snapped in a hoarse voice.  He whimpered uncontrollably as Rude reached between his legs and started taking the cock ring off.  “Not that…not yet,” he panted, horrified by the thought of coming all over his boss after his own actions had put them in this mess.  He only hoped Rufus assumed Cloud had broken his restraints on his own because for once, Reno had his fill of sexual punishment.  All he wanted to do was get a shower, put an ice pack on his rear and climb into bed.

 

As they unraveled the belts and gradually freed the two men, Tseng asked neutrally how this happened. 

 

“It was a plan that took an…unexpected turn,” Rufus answered shortly.  “Let that be the end of this conversation for now.”  Tseng found the key that Cloud had considerately left in the ashtray and he unlocked the handcuffs connecting the two men together.

 

Reno was carefully lifted off of Rufus by Rude and both he and the president groaned as Rufus’ sex slipped out of his body.  The redhead fell bonelessly into his partner’s arms and lay like a rag doll, absolutely exhausted.  Tseng helped Rufus to turn on his side and he winced when he saw the end of the vibrating dildo sticking out of his rectum.  He worked it out carefully and Rufus didn’t complain except to grunt softly.

 

“You would think,” Rufus said breathlessly, “that titanium manacles would be enough to hold a former Soldier.”  He grimaced as Tseng removed the rings hugging his groin. 

 

Tseng shook his head and stroked the president’s sweat-dampened hair.  He really wanted to know exactly what had transpired but he wasn’t about to ask Rufus for more details.  He was certain that he’d eventually get a full account from Reno.  The young president’s eyes were heavy-lidded with exhaustion as he leaned against Tseng.  As for the redhead, he was already falling asleep against Rude’s chest.

 

“Must have been a hell of a ride,” Rude whispered. 

 

~*******************************~  

 

 Both Reno and Rufus walked stiffly for days afterwards and Elena kept herself extra busy to avoid running into them and bursting into giggles.  She was smart enough not to spread what she’d seen around but Reno was back to himself soon and he let his fellow Turks in on most of the details concerning the adventure with Strife in the limo.

 

“That guy knows how to screw, yo.” Reno informed Rude shamelessly as they ate lunch at a café three days later. 

 

“And I don’t?” Rude asked with a frown of jealousy.

 

“Don’t be like that, man.” Reno said after sipping his drink.  “Everyone’s got their own style and you know I love yours.  Just because I say someone else is good too doesn’t mean I’m sayin’ you suck.”

 

Rude smirked a little, pacified.  “You know Rufus is gonna want us to bring him in if we can catch him.”

 

Reno shrugged and turned his attention to his sandwich.  “Gotta catch him first, yo.  Believe me, it ain’t gonna be easy.”

 

Rude studied his companion covertly as they ate.  Reno didn’t seem particularly enthused with the idea of trying to capture Strife, but that could be blamed on what the blonde did to him and Rufus the last time they’d tried to kidnap him.  Knowing Reno as well as he did, Rude was inclined to believe there was more to it than that, however.  As casual as the redhead was with his relationships and as much as he tried to hide his feelings, the symptoms weren’t hard for Rude to see.  Strife might just be the first man outside of the ShinRa circle that Reno had ever fallen for.

 

~*****************************************~

 

After the ordeal he’d suffered at Rufus and Reno’s hands, Cloud decided it was time for a “family vacation”.  He didn’t give Tifa the details when he returned home—he only told her that a job offer given to him turned out to be a scheme that resulted in a fight.  The last thing he wanted to do was describe such explicit details with his childhood friend.  Tifa wouldn’t understand, he knew.  She’d have called it rape even though it was more of a…tenacious seduction.  He’d demanded that Rufus screw him in the end, after all.

 

Wanting to forget about the entire ordeal and enjoy being with the family he’d formed with Tifa, Denzel and Marlene, he organized a trip to Kalm for the fall festivals.  It was two weeks after his limo fiasco and he was determined to enjoy himself.  Once they got to Kalm, however, he felt strangely detached.  It was a feeling he was all too familiar with having and he hated it.  These spells didn’t happen as often as they used to but due to everything he’d been through, there were days when he just didn’t feel like he was all there.

 

“Oooh, look at that one!” Marlene cried as she pointed at a firework explosion overhead.  Cloud looked up at the night sky and forced a smile.  It was a pretty display but it didn’t particularly excite him.

 

“Is anyone hungry?” Tifa asked.  “We could go to the food booths and get something for dinner.”

 

“I’m starving!” Denzel said enthusiastically.  He looked at Cloud and frowned, noticing the distracted look on the blonde’s face as he stared up at the fireworks bursting in the night sky.  They’d all come to know that look and what it meant.  “Hey Cloud, we’re going to get something to eat.  Do you want anything?”

 

Cloud blinked owlishly at him, startled by the question.  He started to answer when he spotted a familiar head of shocking red hair in the crowd across the street.  Reno was standing in front of an ally between two houses, smoking a cigarette and watching him.  He jerked his chin meaningfully at the alley behind him and backed into the shadows.

 

“Uh, I’ll tell you what,” Cloud said as he fished his wallet out of his pocket and turned his attention back to Denzel and the others.  “You guys go get something to eat and play some of the games.  I’ll meet back up with you in a couple of hours.”  He counted out some gil to Denzel and smiled at him.

 

Tifa gave him a concerned look as she ushered Denzel and Marlene to go on ahead.  Cloud leaned in and told her he had something to take care of.

 

“Is there going to be trouble?” she muttered, knowing that look in his eye.  She’d spotted Reno too and the Turks usually meant problems were on their way. 

 

Cloud shook his head.  “I won’t let that happen.  Just keep an eye on the kids and stay in the crowds until we meet up again.  I don’t think it’s anything to worry about but I’d rather be safe than sorry.  I’ll call your cell when I know what’s going on, okay?”

 

“I don’t like it,” Tifa sighed, “but I’m sure you know what you’re doing.  Be careful, Cloud.”  She didn’t know about his most recent encounter but he’d been up-front with her about the first one over a month ago.  She didn’t blame him for being attracted to Reno but she hoped he didn’t let that sully his judgment.

 

“I will,” he promised, “then we can enjoy the rest of our time here.”

 

~*********************************~

 

“So how’s your butt feeling, yo?” Reno asked as Cloud stepped into the alley warily.

 

“Probably better than yours,” countered the blonde with a spontaneous smirk.  He had his hand on the hilt of the smaller sword he’d brought with him, which was still in its scabbard on his back for the moment.  Like most intelligent people adept with weapons, he rarely went anywhere unarmed.

 

Reno put his cigarette out on the wall and tossed the butt in a trashcan lining the alley.  He smiled crookedly at Cloud, his hand likewise on the handle of his Electro-Mag Rod, just in case Strife decided he hadn’t punished him enough the other day.  Cloud smelled the sweet aroma from the redhead’s smoke and he recognized it as clove.

 

_~Well, at least if the guy’s going to smoke he’s picking something that doesn’t stink like hell and make him taste like an ashtray.  Wait…why am I worrying about that right now?~_

“Are you going to tell me what you want or are we going to stand here all night?” Cloud asked.

 

Reno nodded and took a couple of steps forward.  “Come a little closer, Blondie.”

 

“I don’t think so.  Just tell me what you’re doing here.”

 

Reno sighed.  “All right.  I found out you booked a room here and I came to let ya know, the president wants you brought in for what you did to him.”

 

Cloud grunted softly without concern.  “Big surprise.  I guess this means you and I are going to have to fight, then.”

 

Reno shook his head.  “Not unless you make me, yo.  I didn’t come here to try and get you, man.  But hey, we can still fight if you want.  Fighting you is almost as good as fucking you.”

 

Cloud released the hilt of his weapon and shook his head, his blue gaze unwavering on the Turk.  “Unbelievable,” he muttered.  “I just don’t get you, Reno.  One minute you’re giving me tips about the Turks’ kidnapping targets, then you’re trying to kidnap ME the next, and now you’re warning me that your buddies have plans to try it again.  What’s with you?”

 

“I’m complicated, yo,” Reno shrugged, smiling mischievously at the blonde. 

 

Cloud stepped closer and the redhead felt his heart rate pick up.  He resisted the urge to reach for his weapon, since the fighter didn’t make a move to do the same.  Cloud didn’t stop until he was only inches away and he braced his hands against the wall on either side of Reno’s body.  His Mako gaze was hot on him, giving him that thrill of danger and sex all in one.

 

“I can’t trust you,” Cloud murmured, letting his eyes roam over the portion of chest exposed by the open part of Reno’s shirt.  No, he couldn’t trust the redhead, with his fox-like, sly mannerisms.  It didn’t stop him from wanting him though.  His lethargic feeling vanished, replaced with hot desire that made his blood burn.

 

“Most people can’t,” Reno agreed, holding his eyes unflinchingly.  “Wanna cuff me, baby?  I promise, no tricks.”  He flicked his right hand and produced a shiny pair of handcuffs, which he held up for Cloud’s inspection with a grin.

 

A shower of golden sparks exploded overhead and the lit the alley briefly, highlighting the Turk’s fine-boned features and gently curving lips.  The dangling cuffs spun in his grasp and his sea-green eyes were lit with the reflection of the sparks overhead.  Instead of taking the cuffs, Cloud slowly reached out and around behind Reno’s head to pull the elastic band out and free his hair.  Reno held still as the blonde sifted his fingers through the soft, bright strands.  Without warning, Cloud swatted the cuffs out of Reno’s hand.

 

“Yo, what’s up with that?” Reno exclaimed just before Cloud’s body pressed flush against his and forced him against the alley wall.  The blonde’s mouth crushed against his and the Turk grabbed fistfuls of Cloud’s jacket and responded to the brutal kiss, teasing the other man’s thrusting tongue with his own.

 

 _~Looks like I’m going to get to see that unrestrained wild side of his after all,~_ Reno thought with excitement.  He’d been…worried…that Strife would never want to touch him again after their last encounter.  That leaden feeling in his damned stomach stayed there, making him miserable.  Now it was replaced with the annoying warmth in his chest that was usually reserved for his boss and his fellow Turks.  If only Cloud could be convinced to join HIS family instead of playing house with that barmaid and the orphans.

 

_~Ah well…I’ll take what I can get from him.  He can’t be domesticated like Rufus wants, anyhow.~_

 

Reno gasped as Cloud pulled his shirt open so roughly that some buttons flew off.  Strife’s mouth was hot and insistent on his as the blonde’s hands stroked his bared chest and stomach.  His pelvis was pressing firmly against Reno’s and the Turk could feel how hard he was between the layer of his designer pants and the fighter’s jeans. 

 

“I don’t have a lot of time,” Cloud gasped roughly against his lips. 

 

Odd that someone could be so rough yet retain an apologetic tone.  Once a hero, always a hero.  Instead of annoying him, the chivalry only turned Reno on more.  “S’okay,” Reno assured him just as breathlessly between kisses.  “Neither do I.”

 

“You’ve got protection?” Inquired Cloud as he started undoing the redhead’s pants.

 

“Pfft…please,” Reno rolled his eyes and grinned.  “It’s Reno you’re talkin’ to, here.  I’ve always got what I need, yo.”

 

Another set of fireworks exploded in the sky and Cloud cupped his companion’s ass and lifted him, carrying him deeper into the alley to lessen the chance of being seen.  If the Turk minded being hefted around like this, he didn’t show it.  When he was satisfied that they were safely hidden from public view, Cloud pushed Reno against the wall again and finished undoing his fly.  The redhead whimpered into his mouth as he reached into his pants and stroked his straining cock.

 

“Right blazer pocket,” Reno panted helpfully.

 

Cloud reached into the pocket with his free hand and found a couple of packs of condoms and unsurprisingly, a small tube of precious gel that would make their activities go smoother.  He pulled the items out and handed them to Reno while he kept massaging his groin.  He ran the fingers of his free hand through the Turk’s hair and groaned as the slimmer man undid his jeans and deftly freed his rigid sex from them.  They explored each other for a little while, pleasuring one another’s straining cocks and kissing hungrily.  Cloud was again amazed; he’d never had such hot encounters with anyone before and he’d never have dreamed of fucking someone in an alley.

 

“I need you now, Blondie,” Reno panted. 

 

Cloud took the lube dispenser back from him and pulled his pants down over his hips.  Reno worked at opening the condom packet while the fighter began to lubricate his entrance.  Reno moaned softly as he felt Cloud’s fingers work into his body.  Because of their urgency and time limitations, gradual preparation wasn’t an option this time. 

 

Reno got the condom out of the package and worked it onto his companion’s erection as quickly as he could without screwing up and tearing it.  Their mouths met desperately again and the redhead snatched the lube back to coat the fighter’s dick with it.  He cried out sharply as Cloud’s fingers pressed hard against his prostate and he was momentarily unable to concentrate. The blonde eased up on the pressure and kissed him, giving him a moment to finish the job. 

 

“All set—“ Reno started to say.  He’d barely gotten the words out before Cloud pulled his fingers out, turned him around and pinned him against the wall.

 

“Can’t wait any more,” Cloud gasped against Reno’s ear as he grasped his aching cock and pressed it against the slick entrance.  He rocked forward and covered Reno’s mouth with his hand as the Turk hollered with pleasure.  “Damn you’re loud,” Cloud groaned with a touch of amusement.  He sucked on the side of the Turk’s neck as he withdrew and pumped again, his free arm embracing Reno’s waist to hold him steady.  He started fucking him hard and fast, struggling to hold back his own cries and groans of pleasure.   

 

 Reno breathed heavily through his nose as Cloud took him with angled, sharp thrusts.  He pushed his ass backwards against his companion’s pumping hips encouragingly, not fighting the blonde’s muffling hand because he knew he’d attract attention if his mouth wasn’t covered.  This was the first time they’d had sex without Cloud being restrained and it was every bit as wonderful as Reno imagined it would be.  The blonde’s energetic hip action was even more amazing without his movement restricted and Reno was sure he was mewling like a cat in heat behind Cloud’s muffling hand.

 

The crackle of the fireworks was very fitting for both men.  The encounter was intense and explosive.  Though Cloud had been ready to burst before he even entered Reno, he lasted longer than the Turk.  He almost lost it when Reno splattered the wall with semen graffiti and his body clenched deliciously around the blonde’s sex, but he still maintained and kept going for several minute afterwards.  He felt safe enough to remove his hand from the redhead’s mouth and the next sound to escape Reno’s lips undid him.

 

“Cloud,” the Turk gasped in such a wanton, passionate tone it made the fighter’s head spin. 

 

Cloud unloaded inside his companion’s body, filling the condom and pressing his face against Reno’s vivid hair.  He swore raggedly as he bucked until he started losing strength in his legs.  Squeezing the other man against him tightly, Cloud panted and moaned.  Reno turned his head and caught his gasping lips, giving him a slow, seductive kiss.

 

“Now THOSE were some fireworks, yo,” Reno gasped.  He was trembling all over and he felt fantastic, despite the ache inside that he knew would lessen in a few minutes. 

 

“Too bad we can’t package and sell those kind,” Cloud said with breathless agreement, nuzzling the Turk’s soft hair.  He squeezed him more gently, kissing his neck, jaw and ear.  He didn’t want to leave but he had people expecting him and he imagined Reno had a schedule to keep too.  He procrastinated, enjoying the closeness and the smell of sex, cinnamon and cloves.  It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Reno when he could see him again, but the Turk looked at his watch and pulled out of his embrace slowly.

 

Reno sighed with regret as Strife’s flesh slipped out of his body.  He caught himself doing it and a flash of panic pulsed in his breast.

 

_~Oh no…no fucking way.  I can’t go getting soft over him.  Keep it cool, Reno.  Fun and brief, fun and brief!~_

“Well Blondie, my time’s just about up,” the Turk said as he pulled his pants up and grimaced a little.  The bad thing about spontaneous sex in alleys was the lack of options to clean up.  “One thing though…where’s the nearest public bathroom in this place?”

 

Cloud pulled the condom off and disposed of it in the same trashcan Reno had tossed his cigarette butt.  “Come on, I’ll show you.  I need to clean up too.”  He fastened his pants and looked at the Turk’s damaged shirt.  “Sorry about that.”

 

Reno shrugged.  “No skin off my back, yo.  I never keep the top buttons done up anyhow.”

 

“Hey Reno?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cloud hesitated, wondering if he should even ask what was on his mind.  He noticed that Reno always seemed to be in a hurry to leave after having sex but this time, there was a good reason for it.  Not wanting to come off as clingy or sentimental to the free-spirited redhead, Cloud shrugged.  “Nothing.  It’s not important.  There’s a tavern the next block over where we can go to use the bathroom.”

 

Reno followed the blonde out of the alley, staring after him with contemplative eyes.  Cloud’s tone didn’t sound like it was “nothing”.  It sounded like whatever he’d started to ask was pretty “something” to Reno, but he had no idea what that “something” might have been. 

 

Neither of them knew that they were both afraid of the same thing: getting too close.

 

~***********************************~

 

-The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
